daily life with fleet girl
by akira akagami
Summary: the life of admiral named teito with his fleet llow his daily life with his fleet girl and how he can solve the problem with his fleet so they can become one of the naval base that bring a peace to the te (oc,harem).


I don't own kantai collection, the game and the anime are the property of the creator's own. I just big fan who was want write a fanfic story.

**Chapter 1 **

Hai there!my name is Teito and I got assigned to watch over some little island. Well this is my first time become admiral so I got little nervous,but I have to stay strong! I need this job, no I want this job so I will try best.

Now I just need to wait for the fleet to arrived, I hope the fleet that will i get to become my secretary ship was from destroyer -class, well some of them are cute but i am not a lolicon so dont think some thing bad to me, i just think that destroyer are easy to take rather other ship because they have minimum fuel and resource consumtion.

*knok knok*

I heard a knok from behind the door "yes come in!"said me and then the door slowly open and a figure come in throught the door.

"Hmpf, it seems that I've kept you waiting ... Second of the _Yamato_-class battleships, Musashi, has arrived!"

It was fleet girl from Battleship class, second from Yamato-class Musashi. oh god I felt some how nervous , she was the little sister from Yamato, I do felt very happy because having a ship from one of two legend yamato-class.

"nice to meet you , my name is Teito akagami and I just get assigned here…i..im looking forward to work with you!"

Musashi just stare at me with sharp eyes, she looking from my under feet to the tip of my hat, she seem look curious about some thing, do I look very suspicious?well I guess it just my thought.

"say..did you really my admiral?"ask musashi,how rude of her to talk like that! I am the only man and a person in this small naval base, did she cant tell by looking or maybe she didnt looking at me "yes, I am the admiral here, is there any problem?"ask me to musashi.

"well..i just think that you look like a abyssal to me"answer musashi,so that is the problem, Well I am not surprise because this is not the first time I heard some one saying some thing like "hey you look like a abyssal" I already heard that from my friend and my upper class on my training, if you ask the reason then I gonna tell you that I do like abyssal, I have white hair and a red eyes and my skin also little white and that's makes me similar to having a pale skin.

"well, I am not a abyssal … I just similar looking and people always confuse by that"

"oh I see… sorry for the lack of my politeness, I should not have doubted you,"

"no is fine,I already get used to it so don't need apologize any more…well from now I will be counting on musashi"

I shake hand with musashi " same here admiral..need no worry because this musashi will protect you" we both smile to each other , well this goes well or that was I thinking just before the door was slam opend with a force and some figure appear.

"musashi you left me in the port!"turn's out the figure was Nagato the part of the Big seven of IJN, oh man what going on?!what this ship one in my naval Base, I though there is only one ship girl per new admiral.

"hmpf..it wasn't my fault! you're too busy to pay attention to small children, we can't keep ours admiral waiting!"

"well, I am sorry but at least tell me before leave me alone in the port!"

"I already tell you but you not listen because you too bussy to play with that child! Don't tell me that you are a lolicon!"

"I am not!" denies Nagato.

"hmpf…don't you see ? in anime and manga you always seems look put more liking to a child and cute thing but act mature and firm in fron other!"

"ufufu..at least I have role both anime and manga,but you oh let me guess…hmm..oh that righ….**NOTHING**!"

Both musashi and Nagato seems hating each one another ,this is bad and I can't separate them , not from fire of the hate from each other that is now fill up the room,I must think some thing before they blow up the office and send me to the infirmary room.i start thinking and found the answer.

(there is a way)

I immediately left the office room and went to the refrigerator on the kitchen, I open the top refrigator drawer and I see a small box full of ice. I take two ice cube with my hand and went back to the office.

"enough! I gonna feed you mouth with a salvo from my 46cm cannon!"

"hmpf..the nagato-class armour is not just for show…I gonna break the salvo!just shoot then I prove to you that you was wrong to underestimate the member of big seven!"

They both ready to fire a salvo, I jump and grab their hand with my hand full of one ice cube " awwww its cold!" they are willing to let go of their hands from the grip of my hand but I holding their hands tightly.

"let go!"yell musashi and nagato but I don't listen to them and after 5 minute I let go of their hand.

"admiral what are you thingking?!it was very cold!" say musashi

"i…my big sister always say that if you friend figh or hate each one another then you must take a ice and put on their palms hand to calm down their fire of hated"

"I was afraid….if you guys figh and blow the entire room that will be a major problem and maybe you guys will end up get a punishment or worse they gonna cancel your assigned here and I don't want that happened…because this already become my great honer to work with two legendary ship from Imperial navy Japanese"

I look sad, of course I cant let some thing like that happened because their will get into big a trouble if H.Q found out and their gonna replace them with other fleet girl, well that's not so bad but I don't want that, I already got a rare change and it will become such waste if I let go this change.

"admiral..we very sorry…."said musashi, they look very sad for making me worry them so much "we just arrived here and yet we makes you worry so much, we don't mind if you asking for replacement"

"i..will not do that!"

"eh..admiral.."

"I already lucky enough to working with you guys and this is the best thing ever happened in my life, I cant wish some thing more then this…beside this is ours first meet so take a easy, lets forget the past and from this moment we face our future together!"

I take a deep breath after talking in loud voice and my throat felt dry,man I must be look very awfull, like I really want them so badly,childish like and they must be laught at me.

"I very sorry admiral"

"eh?"

I look at nagato she give a salutation "let me introduce my self once again….Born as the first battleship of the 8-8 fleet programme, the nameship of the Nagato-class battleships, Nagato. Until the Yamato was entered into service, I served as the flagship of the combined fleet. I was called one of the 'Big 7'…..has been an honor for me to serve you"

"and I Second of the _Yamato_-class battleships, Musashi. Laid down in Nagasaki. My best regards to you. As with my sister ships Yamato and Shinano, I was constructed under strict secrecy…I am also looking forward to work with you!"

They was a nice ship in logicall way but for me they are a good person, they console me even I looks embarrassing in front them.

"then from now on I will counting on you..lets we makes this naval base become the one that bring a peace to this ocean!"

"yes admiral!" say nagato and musashi.

"well admiral now we already know each other very well…so did you need to fill the list quest that gived to you?"

"eh..oh you right I almost forget about that, thanks musashi!" I walk to my desk and grab some wooden tray with list paper on it.

"lets see….meet with you fleet..okay done…next is, decided who will be the the first secretary.."

I look at nagato and musashi, both of them are qualified enough to become secretary ship by looking and attitude,this become very complicate to me to decided who the best among this two.

Nagato look very frim and her gaze increase the wise person aura with large willpower and musashi she not look very diffrent at all, she more like easy going person and her glasses makes her like a smart person,man there so many reason about them that makes me confuse to choose one from two of them.

"rrrrr..the..secretary one is….umm….sorry I cant decided, because both of you was qualified enough to become the secretary"

"its okay admiral…you don't need looking far..i musashi have a smart brain and a top of that I have a strong armor and the enormous firepower"

"hmpft, smart not just enough,you are a "Easy going person" type, the admiral need some one who have firm attidute, I also have nice military skill and the top of that my armor can resist nuclear bomb impact!"

"wait-wait are you saying that my armor is more weak than yours?!"

"can you tell by just listening my word?"

"so to put in short…you think that you are more stronger than me, is that what do you think?!"

"well of cours….what, you want to prove it?"

Again, they want to figh again!i must think fast to find another way to sattle down this trouble, but what should I do?...maybe a competition,that right!that's the only one that I need to sattle them down.

"how about a competition?"said me

"competition?hmm…well I guess that doesn't so bad, do you want to try that out nagato?"

"well, okay…in one week we will see who gonna be good secretary, and admiral we want you to decided and if you still cant decided by your own..then we dicided with a figh!"

"y..yes.."said me, man in the end things gotten even worst, I think this is gonna be hard to me. This is just the beginning for my job as a admiral in this naval base.

* * *

**Bonus story:**

**kantai talk show**

**narrator :"okay, thats was good play every one! thanks to playing on my story"**

**musashi :"well that was a easy role, so when we gonna get into the figh scene?"**

**narrator :"well sorry musashi..but in this fanfiction there is no figh scene"**

**musashi :"what?!there is no use of my 46 cm cannon in here, i want to fire a salvo very badly"**

**teito :"calm down musashi is not decided yet so the changes to have fighthing scene still under consideration"**

**musashi :"thanks god...i think i gonna die because to much waiting"**

**nagato :"dont say some think like that! well i have one question"**

**teito :"what is it?"**

**nagato :"well in this chapter i said that my armor was more stronger than musashi,but in logicall way musashi have more thick armor then me, doesnt that makes any sanse?"**

**narrator :"well, this is just a fic, in logicall way musashi armor indeed very thick and stronger than you and that was the truth,but in this story you also said "nuclear bomb impact" and that was the truth that you can resist the nuclear bomb impact during the weapon on operation ** Operation Crossroads **and survived in the first but sunk in the second test, meanwhile musashi never get into a nuclear test because she sunk in ** Battle of the Philippine Sea **so i cant tell if she can or not to survive in nuclear test"**

**nagato :"so thats the reason"**

**narrator :"okay, so lets we take rest today, i start sleepy so..until next time..bye"**


End file.
